warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Space Wolves 13th Company page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 02:19, February 10, 2011 Pictures Fantastic work on the Angels of Absolution, Algrim, just fantastic. You're our new go-to guy for the custom Colour Schemes. If you find any other Space Marine Chapter pages with discrepancies in the custom pictures, please feel free to create the correct scheme, your work is of the highest quality and is a welcome addition to the wiki. Thanks. Montonius 07:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Exorcists Algrim if your done with the Exorcists' page please remove your sentence apologising for the mess, though if not please add whatever more text you want before starting work on other pages. Great work, by the way. Thanks. Montonius 04:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Algrim. By the way, I really just wanted to say that after a rough start you've become a real top-notch contributor whose work I look forward to seeing, and that's saying something considering how few solid editors we actually have. You're our go-to guy for Space Marines, so feel free to continue your replacement of our custom Space Marine Colour Schemes, your work is superior. Thanks again. Montonius 09:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Crimson Fists Algrim, I unlocked the Crimson Fists. Please work your magic on them, they are a great Chapter! Montonius 12:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Great Idea Great idea Algrim! Let's fix all the First Founding Chapters and the Chaos Space Marine Legions. Tell me which ones you want me to unlock first. Montonius 05:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Emperor's Children is open - don't rework the text on that one unless something is missing as I have already carefuly rewritten much of it. Thanks. Montonius 09:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Great job on the Blood Ravens. Which First Founding Legions do you want to hit next? We're half way there! Montonius 11:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Great job on the Blood Ravens. Which First Founding Legions do you want to hit next? We're half way there! Montonius 11:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) My Thanks Let me just take a moment to thank you and congratulate you, Algrim, on the hard work you put into completing our First Founding Project. You have done a stellar job and should take a moment to bask in the satisfaction of what you have accomplished. It will take me several weeks to rewrite all the First Founding Chapters now that you have finished the overhaul but your work was just stellar. You have proven yourself to be the only other editor on this wiki who I can trust to get a job done. Kudos, just kudos to you for all you accomplished over the last few weeks. I know that with your continued assistance we can make the Warhammer 40k Wiki the single greatest source of Warhammer 40k lore on the Internet and the site of choice for all Warhammer fans everywhere here on good, old, Holy Terra. Now, with that said, if you don't mind, don't rest on your laurels, because I have plenty more for you to do! Next up: 1) To start with, please add in all the remaining Chapters from the two Badab War volumes that you have not yet done so or revamp their pages here on the wiki if they already exist. The Astral Claws and Red Corsairs in particular, cry out for your skills! 2) After that, if you could go through each Primarch and Legion homeworld for the First Founding Legions we just completed and add the artwork and bring them up to speed in your usual manner that would be very helpful. 3) Third, if you could make sure that the homeworld pages for each of the First Founding Legions either exist or can be fully fleshed out, that would be a real capstone to our First Founding Project. 4) And lastly, when all that is accomplished, if you could continue your way alphabetically through all our Space Marine and Chaos Space Marine Chapters, doing your thing to the existing ones and adding any we are missing according to our formatting standards, that would be fantastic. You are the Space Marine master, no question. Get all that done and I have plenty more areas that could benefit from your skills. No rest for the wicked! Montonius 06:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Lexicanum Again! Algrim, DO NOT TOUCH Lexicanum content ever again! I just had to eat too much crow over this. If you can't write it yourself just leave it be, do not look, touch or think about the Lexicanum, we can't afford yet another blowup about this. With that said, don't feel too bad. I feel this entire thing was a put-up job by Inquisitor S who is the Lexicanum Admin. The very concept of plagiarism on wikis is something I have always found astonishing, especially since the Lexicanum is rewriting material from copyrighted sources that they do not own and so are in copyright violation themselves. And his constant quoting of random percentages from some unknown software program is problematic at best. But they are gonna keep coming at us because we are starting to cut into their readership since we now get about 18-20,000 visitors a day, while they get around 30,000, so we have to be squeaky clean on this stuff. When I started as Admin we got 3,000 visitors a day, so thats quite an increase. Inquisitor S has been trying to shut this place down since 2005, if you look at our Main Page Talk discussions. Montonius 01:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Deathwatch Not to distract you from the Vraks project, but could you do a quick custom Chapter colour scheme for the Deathwatch? I did one months ago but the badge is wrong and also, i've got the colours on the wrong sides lol, the Imperial Fist badge and the silver Deathwatch arm should be reversed. You don't need to fix the text, just that one picture, if you get the chance. It's unlocked for you. Thanks. Montonius 05:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Magnificent, just freaking magnificent on the Deathwatch page! Best custom job you've done yet. Thanks. Montonius 21:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Astral Claws and Red Corsairs All the pages you requested have been opened Algrim. I really need you to attend to the Astral Claws and the Red Corsairs next. Don't forget the picture licenses. Keep up the fantastic work; as you may have noticed our readership is growing by the day and your efforts are being seen by tens of thousands of people per day. Montonius 21:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Storm Wardens The Storm Wardens need your custom touch as well after the Astral Claws and Red Corsairs and when you retouch the Revilers and Praetors of Orpheus. Unlocked the Storm Wardens for you, but don't alter the text, I recently rewrote it. Thanks. Montonius 22:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Ooops, my bad! Sorry, didn't realise what I asked you to do was locked. Duh! Opened! Montonius 00:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Let me just say that with your Storm Wardens custom scheme you just outdid yourself. Magnificent! Simply freaking magnificient! (They are a personal favorite Chapter of mine) Montonius 04:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Salamanders Algrim, could you make up a gallery of images drawn from the Badab War Forge World books for the Salamanders like you did for all the other Badab War Chapters? I did it for the Dark Angels using the Vraks books, but we should add those Forge World galleries to every Chapter they exist for since their schemes are so nice and there is a consistency issue. Thanks. Montonius 09:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Unlocked. Montonius 16:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Avenging Sons The Avenging Sons could use your special overhaul. The colours should be a light blue and the Chapter badge needs to be changed. Please see the gallery of images I added to the page for the right colour and what the badge looks like (cross-within a cross). Thanks. Montonius 21:48, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Space Marine Chapters Algrim thanks for the Avenging Sons, great work. If you are looking for your next project, please just start with our alphabetical list of Space Marine Chapters and start going down the list working your special magic on all those Chapters that have not yet received your treatment. Please also create any Space Marine Chapter pages we are missing so far. I'd like to see them all done. Montonius 13:58, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Lorgar Slaine69 19:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC)hey dude cheers for using my pics for the site, it's really cool to see 'em up there, I'm pretty much constantly working on some 40k peice or another and I get 'em all posted on devart when there done, heres a link - http://slaine69.deviantart.com/gallery/6910683 - feel free to to use what you need. If there is a pic that you would like to ammend, change.....shave? for the site just give me a holler via slaine69@hotmail.co.uk and I'll see what I can do for ya. Thanks again for spreading my work around, I really do appreciate it. Cheers Shane / Slaine69 Blood Gorgons Algrim, thank you for your aid and dedication in systematically tackling large areas of the wiki as no other contributor ever does or is likely to ever do. Your efforts are invaluable to us. As always, thanks. Montonius 03:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Chaos Fleets Algrim, Chaos Fleet needs your sources and page numbers, please. Great work, by the way, you've really filled out some crucial parts of the wiki. Montonius 07:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Bio-Titans Algrim, I have a very special request. I was wondering if you could work your magic on the Tyranid Bio-Titan page. I have not been able to secure access to the original sources concerning the Bio-Titans and the page is poorly written and poorly explained. Even worse, there are no pictures to explain the different types of Bio-Titans listed. If you could make any enhancements to the page, I'd be very grateful. Thanks, as always, Montonius 15:17, July 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Great job with the Bio-Titans and Hierophants. And welcome your brother aboard for me! Hammers of Dorn Chapter Colour Scheme Fantastic work on the Hammers of Dorn. I won't even ask how you got those pictures. LOL. However, if you could create a standard custom Chapter Colour scheme for them that would be great so we can maintain a standardised look across all the Space Marine pages where possible. If its too difficult, that's fine to. Thanks. Montonius 09:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Siege of Vraks Algrim, if you want a big freaking project, when you finish Tallarn, please go to the Siege of Vraks page and complete the summary of the history of the Siege of Vraks across all three volumes. You can see how to do it from the start I already began on the page. Prepare summaries of each chapter of each volume, proceeding chronologically as I did. Thats where I really need help at the moment. I will edit it when you finish it but I really just need someone to lay down the basic facts and you are really good at that work, as well as adding the appropriate pictures and a gallery of appropriate art. Finish that and I have some other massive projects for you to tackle in a similar vein. Thanks a bunch. Montonius 20:58, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Unification Wars Congrats You did an amazing job with this page! I was truly dreading gathering that information from all the novels. Brilliant, just brilliant! Kudos to you. Montonius 08:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Some Thoughts First, thank you for the compliments. They are always welcome. LOL. Lets go over your points one by one. 1. Grey Knights. Boom its open. Work your magic. Don't worry too much about it, I'll simply revise it from your foundation as always, and I eventually plan to rebuild the page using the new Codex anyway. 2. Siege of Vraks. I absolutely understand your hesitance as you can see I also just ran out of time on the page. Yup, it sure will be the biggest campaign page ever, but it was the most complicated campaign that Forge World ever designed. Don't be too detailed. The way I did it was I read a chapter from the Siege of Vraks Volume 1 and then summarised it instead of laying out every single detail. But, yeah, I'd love to see you do it because we are already so superior in quality on the subjects we've tackled this one will really stand out. 3. Xenos. In general, my suggesstion would be to leave the main xenos pages alone. I have a system worked out which I began to institute with the Dark Eldar page by which we will do for each major race what we have already done for the Space Marines. The problem is, it takes a really freaking long time to do it all right. It took us almost a full year just to get the Space Marines to where they are now and they are still not complete. I figure it will take us about 2 more years to fill out every faction to its proper extent. That's why I suggest first we work on the historical campaigns like the Siege of Vraks and save the xenos for later. However, if you still want to do the xenos, I will give you the guidelines for what I need for each race. Tell me which race you want to do and I will give you a detailed summary of what needs to be added, what pages need to be built from scratch, and where the information can be found and you can go from there. My preference is for you to do Vraks simply because it needs to be done and your work on the Unification Wars was exactly what we needed in this area. Vraks is very similar to that work, just on a much larger scale than you've done before. So tell me what you want to do and if its the xenos, tell me which race and I'll give you the list of what I need. As always, you rock. Thanks. Montonius 05:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Eisenstein Algrim, love ya for that picture of the Eisenstein; I looked forever for one to put there and gave up!Montonius 07:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sisters of Battle Zach, if you wouldn't mind, go ahead and fill in the rest of the Orders for the Adepta Sororitas. You did a fantastic job with the Bloody Rose. The template I created for the Adepta Sororitas Orders is on the Templates page. Montonius 12:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the research on the colour schemes, Zach, that is very helpful. It was hard to figure it out because the colour schemes tended to change from picture to picture and model to model. I figured you might have a better source:) Montonius 23:54, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Exodites Zach, if you could get me page numbers for the Sources section for the Exodites, that'd be great, particularly the 2nd Edition Eldar Codex, which I assume is the source for most of that material since the Exodites have pretty much been written out of the more modern incarnations of Warhammer 40k, unfortunately. It's rare material and should be sourced more closely as a result, if you can. Fantastic work on that page, by the way. Thanks. Montonius 10:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sigusmund Picture? Greetings Where in the God-Emperor's name did you find the picture of Sigismund? Welcome Back Welcome back, Zach, we missed you and we've grown quite a bit in your absence. The page is unlocked, didn't even know it was lockedor I would have opened it long ago.Montonius 01:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Squats page open. Montonius 01:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Eldar Hi Zach, thanks for completing the Eldar page. Thanks again, you're doing fantastic work. Montonius 03:57, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Necrons Hey Zach, your Necron Lord page is perhaps the best you've ever done. Truly great work. Thanks. Montonius 01:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello, where did you get the picture of the mournival and Horus from? I really like the art style. Kks110 23:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I THINK I LOVE YOU Alright brother, just wanna commend you on what a quality job your doing with this Wiki. Im pretty new to the whoke WH40k scene Ive just finished reading Fulgrim and the 4 before that in the Heresy series and Im genuinely Hooked line & sinker. Ive been studying the Wiki all day and Im pretty up to speed with everythin, I think. Theres so much to cover. I have no real desire to play the board game at any point, but the novels, wow, I genuinly aim to read them all, not just the Heresy series haha, infact Ive just ordered the Space Wolf Omnibous V1. Thats all anyways, just wanted to say Keep up the Good Work and fuckin ignore that SpaceMarine asshole blowing off about copyright infringement, like your pal said to him, your actually increasing the fan base of WH40K with this site so in effect doing them a favour, I cant see them suing or anything like that, you just might wanna be careful with copy & paste's etc. Mark. (Native of Liverpool, England) :) Angels of Absolution Angels of Absolution open. Montonius 03:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Zach you need to add the source and page numbers for those pictures of the Angels of Absolution to the Sources section of the page. Thanks. hey man hows it going, dude i was wondering if you have facebook profile or any email adress see ya, May the emperor protecs you¡ I can be reached at stingerwooten@hotmail.com Algrim Whitefang 15:25, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Titan Legions Well Zach if you are willing to take on a project of such enormous scope please be my guest! First design the template and let me review it, then move on and prepare a page for each Legion on the list. Add each page to the Adeptus Mechanicus category as well as the Collegia Titanica category you created (for the Loyalist Titan Legions), and create a separate category called Traitor Titan Legions for each Chaos Titan Legion. I will, of course, edit where appropriate, but you know the format as well as anyone. And good luck! Montonius 06:33, October 13, 2011 (UTC) OK, Zach the Imperial Fists (Titan Legion) page looks good. Please take a look at the minor formating changes I made, and inorporate them into each separate page. Also add each page to the Imperium category. Thanks and good job! Montonius 03:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Slow Down Algrim, you need to slow down. Massive errors are once again creeping into your edits. Look at the Titan Legions (List) page please and compare what was there before my most recent edit. When you copied that material from whatever source you used to write the Schism of Mars section, you pasted whole sentences into the paragraph as well as character names that make no sense. Had I not found it when I was using the text for another page, it would just have been left there, and it made very little sense. Moving forward is great, but your haste is creating enormous amounts of work for me that could be avoided if you checked your work more closely. Just go slowly and deliberately and check each page with more scrutiny after you think it's finished. Thanks. Montonius 05:13, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Dates Zach, the dates you are quoting from old sources for the events of the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy are in error. They have been replaced by the dates used in the new Horus Heresy series of novels for these events, which dates the start of the Horus Heresy to approximately 202-203.M31. Don't use the dates in the older sources, or if you do, use them as place holders and I will edit them to match the new chronology (which is only approximated because Games Workshop suddenly decided that they have made so many errors in dating over the years that they will never give an exactly precise date for "legendary" events again to avoid the need for further ret-conning, LOL). Montonius 04:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know the problem. Its a huge pain in the ass. Every one of those dates in the timeline you showed me is completely wrong based on the new timeline, by about 200 years. Take a look at the wiki's Timeline chronology for M31 and you will see the closest approximations based on the novels that I came up with. Be aware those dates are APPROXIMATE and not dead-on and there is no official source at this time that deals with the conflict, save to note the novels are now canon and not the older edition material. In general, when dealing with the period, just use the citiation (Date Unknown.M31) 'and if you use a date from the timeline, make sure you show it is only approximate by using this citation '(ca. 206.M31) as appropriate. Montonius 06:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sabbat Worlds Crusade When you are done with all you want to accomplish for the Titan Legions, and as far as I know all that remains is to add separate pages for each type of Imperial/Chaos Titan, I have a page that could definitely benefit from your time and research. Our Sabbat Worlds Crusade page is completely bare and we need to start laying down some information there. After your absolutely herculean effort with the Titans, I though you might like to start on that project. Its another multi-pager that will take some time to research and prepare, but I'd like to see some progress there as it is the largest non-Space Marine Imperial campaign we have not yet even touched. On another note, absolutely fantastic job with the Titans. Could not have been done to that level of quality without you. And as a reward for your efforts, I just wanted you to know that we now get over 100,000 page views globally on a daily basis and more than 30,000 individual users, up from less than 1,000 when I took over the wiki only 18 months ago. And that growth is in no small part because of the work you have accomplished here since February. Congratulations on a job well done, and we all look forward to your future contributions, Zach. Montonius 05:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I wanted to bring your attention to another wiki I founded and operate, the Warhammer Wiki for Warhammer Fantasy. If you ever get tired of Warhammer 40k, as I sometimes do, the fantasy world is also a fun place to hang out and prepare pages for. This wiki is about 18 months old but I have had little time to work on it because of my duties here. Take a look, because with that wiki, we could easily make it the number one wiki on the net for Warhammer Fantasy, since WF does not have a real competitor wiki right now. Montonius 06:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Open. Montonius 07:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for the welcome!! I'll try my best to contribute! Aaron Park 05:40, October 24, 2011 (UTC)